


Interlude

by Vexicle



Series: Franime [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle
Summary: All checking out and emotional baggage should be deposited at the next station.





	Interlude

_Oh my god, fuck me, kill me. I'm such a horrible creep._

For once, Aquilo’s stationary and worksheets have been strewn across his desk, forgotten in favour of him sighing miserably and hugging a pillow to his chest. _I’m the worst._

Was… was it normal to be thinking so much about your girlfriend’s… attributes?

_Oh my god._ Aquilo squeezes his eyes shut. _I need to stop._ Despite his mind protesting, Aquilo can feel his shame twitch in interest. _Oh god fuck you you stupid piece of shit._

What the actual fuck, they barely saw each other between classes and he’s already like this. A damn pervert, that's what he was.

Cherry’s been wearing a cropped jacket today, and a somewhat lower-cut, tighter top that somehow still manages to stay within school rules. Aquilo briefly recalls the way his eyes roamed over her jawline, tracing over her exposed collarbones before dipping down to stare at her soft, round breasts. Thankfully no one had noticed him checking her shit out or he'd probably be shamed into public exile. Or maybe he's just overreacting, but screw it, he's had a long day.

Aquilo reaches for his phone but halts when he realises that he was planning to weep about creeping on Cherry… _to_ Cherry. So there _were_ disadvantages to dating your best friend.

Instead he rattles off a text to the person least likely to laugh at him, but also importantly, empathise with him.

**Aquilo:** HOW DO YOU DELETE YOURSELF FROM EXISTENCE

He responds quickly, because apparently he has nothing better to do at those student council meetings… except, you know, _pay attention_. Still though, for once Aquilo appreciates this; he'd like someone to talk to.

**Takkun:** 'Tis is a secret recipe  
**Takkun:** Spin around three times, gulp down five glasses of water, clap your hands and BADOOM! Gone.

Despite himself, Aquilo finds himself trying to muffle his laughter with his pillow. Still smiling, he types his response.

**Aquilo:** Taro help I've vanished from the earth but I can still text I have become a fucking scientific miracle  
**Takkun:** O Great Ghost Akkun, what has gotten thou into such distress?

Aquilo sighs and groans and hits his head repeatedly with his pillow.

**Aquilo:** Ohhhh myyy goddddd im sinng  
**Aquilo:** sinnningnng  
**Takkun:** What ??????  
**Aquilo:** SINNING

Aquilo scowls as he wrestles with the keyboard. Hahahaha fuck it he can do this. He can fucking be a man.

**Aquilo:** idk but I should stop staring at Cherry in public  
**Takkun:** What :OOooOooOo  
**Aquilo:** idk it's rude and invasive and creepy how do I stop  
**Takkun:** Stop? Why would you need to?

Aquilo blinks. _Huh?_

Wait a minute, did he read that right?

Did fucking member of the fucking student council Taro Akimoto, quiet and polite and all-round nice guy that he is, just ask _why_ creeping on people was wrong? Any shame he feels over creeping on Cherry is replaced by this curiosity of this newfound side of Taro.

**Aquilo:** Did  
**Aquilo:** Did I not just give you enough reasons  
**Takkun:** Well personally I'd like the attention, maybe she would too ^^ She certainly seems the type, anyway.

Aquilo stares at his phone with a deadpan expression.

_...what._

**Aquilo:** …  
**Aquilo:** is this not sexual harassment or  
**Takkun:** I mean I stare at girls all the time and they haven't reported me, so I think you have no reason to be worried.

Aquilo feels a headache coming on. He debates putting the phone down for his mental health, but… maybe he'll get the dirt on Taro first.

Damn, there's new sides surfacing for both of them today.

**Aquilo:** ...you do WHAT  
**Takkun:** Check? People?? Out???  
**Takkun:** Heard of it?????????  
**Takkun:** I'm serious there's nothing wrong with it as long as you don't hit on them.  
**Takkun:** TOO much.

Aquilo feels his jaw drop open. Okay, okay, maybe there's some truth to what Taro’s saying, making him feel way better about Not Creeping on Cherry, but he didn't expect the quiet, studious, respectable young man to be so _perverted_ in his free time.

**Aquilo:** I uh didn't expect this from you of all people  
**Takkun:** Relax Akkun we’re all healthy growing teens here ;))  
**Takkun:** And I'd say you're a 10 ;))))))))

Aquilo feels his cheeks flush a furious red as he bites his lip.

Alright, maybe this isn't surprising. No, it _is_ surprising, just that it's not. It is, but… ugh. For now though, if Taro wants to fight dirty, so will he.

**Aquilo:** :3333 what would you rate gaycis as 

Aquilo can't help grinning eagerly as he wait for Taro’s reply.

**Takkun:** Frakkun?  
**Takkun:** Hmm… I’m not sure. He's certainly attractive, just kind of… i'm not sure if to put him on my feminine or masculine scale ;A;;

Aquilo rolls his eyes, not even bothering to look at the screen as he texts.

**Aquilo:** You have scales.

Hmm, he must be better at texting than he thought.

**Takkun:** Yeahhh, I mean people are different!  
**Aquilo:** You know, I think Francis would rate you an infinity lol

Taro doesn't respond immediately and Aquilo is stuck staring stupidly at his phone for one full minute, chewing his lip nervously and wondering if he should have shut his mouth. He probably shouldn't have said anything, it isn't his secret to tell and now he's probably gone and freaked the other boy out. Whoopee. Aquilo will be amazed if both of them aren't pissed at him like, the next day, or something.

**Takkun:** Uh, what? I don't think so. maybe a 6, at the most. I don't think I'm that  
**Takkun:** Bye bye Akkun it was nice talking to you they clalkinf me byh  
**Aquilo:** Oh uh bye?

Aquilo smiles, looking a little solemnly at Taro’s ‘last seen’ status. Maybe someday, the black-haired boy will understand - but he isn't going to rush that date.


End file.
